Core B is the Electronics Core. The Director is Dr. W.D. Willis. This core will be used by all of the projects. Mr. Arthur Buehrer is the Engineering Technician who manages the core. He is housed in a electronics shop and has available to him test equipment and a stock of components and fittings for electronic devices. The highest priority tasks that Mr. Buehrer undertakes involves rapid responses to equipment failures during experiments. He diagnoses the electronic problem and gives advice about a course of corrective action. The objective is to minimize down-time in electrophysiological and behavioral experiments. Mr. Buehrer also assists with the solution of computer hardware problems. On a longer time scale, Br. Buehrer designs and constructs electronic instruments that are not available commercially, such as thermal stimuli for behavioral testing. He also gives advice about purchases of electronic equipment and helps set up new instruments.